Duke
Duke Baxter is a mad Dino Attack agent, infamous for his attempts to kill idealist agents. Biography Early life Not much is known about Duke Baxter's early life. It is known however that his mental instability started in 1989, when he witnessed his parents being killed at only two years old. At some point before 2008, Duke served in the LEGOLAND military. Alpha Team In 2008, Duke joined Alpha Team. On his first mission, he was captured by Evil Ogel, which was later discovered to be a ruse of the Agents Defense Organization to capture Ogel agents. After being saved by Alpha Team agent Knight, he and Knight fought though a vast amount of Ogel Drones and later captured a Ogel ally called Dr. Connor. Later, Duke interrogated Dr. Connor but ended up believing that Alpha Team leader Dash killed his parents and went to assassinate him. He charged into Dash's office and a fight ensured, but Dash got the upper hand and defeated Duke. Duke was later interrogated by Alpha Team agents Etmon and Mystic. After Duke was released, he was planted with a device that electrocuted him every time he though of killing Alpha Team agents. A while later, Duke met up with his sister, Mara, who also joined Alpha Team. They were captured and held prisoner on Ogel's Island. They were freed by Magma, disguised as Sea Drone A4-G9, but this gave away their undercover ally's identity. Duke and Mara were able to escape while Magma fought off an elite squad of Space Drone commandos. A while later, Duke met up with his sister, Mara, and they went on a mission to attack Ogel's Underwater Base. The battle was lengthy, but ended with Duke going into the base and planting explosives that destroyed it. Dino Attack Duke was assigned by the Alpha Team to join Dino Attack Team. However, at this time, there was a major conflict between clashing views of Dino Attack agents: realists and idealists. Duke joined the realists' side of the debate and took it to a whole new level, trying to assassinate and kill idealists. When he planted C-4 explosives in a building where Professor David Norman was holding a meeting with other idealists, he was caught, arrested, formally discharged from the team, and locked in a high-security prison. Abilities and Traits As a weapons expert, Duke has a strange and unusual ability to make weapons. Duke is said to have a split personality, being virtually calm at one time and utterly berserk at another. While he could have been a useful asset to the team, Duke is unfortunately also very mentally unstable, to the point where he is willing to kill anyone who disagrees with him, even going so far as using C-4 explosives on a meeting of idealist agents. Trivia *Duke is the primary character of Toa Ling in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand and former primary character in Dino Attack RPG. In the latter RPG, his role as primary character was replaced by Joe Harry. *At one point, Duke was put on trial, but the judge let him off until he could find a witness, and as a result Duke proceeded to murder several policemen and allegedly the witness's family. However, due to the controversy this move received from several members (particularly imperial officer, Atton Rand, and Andrewnuva199), this was removed and considered non-canon. *When Duke was locked up in the high-security prison, Toa Ling wrote in one quick post how Duke escaped. However, easily escaping such a high-security prison is considered god-modding. This prompted Toa Ling to replace Duke with Joe Harry, a far less controversial character. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Ling Category:Primary Characters Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents